MTV/Other
Logos 1980–1981 (pre-launch) Before its official launch, MTV was known as The Music Channel. This logo was originally created by Manhattan Design on May 5, 1980. *Fred Seibert 1981–2010 MTV (1981) (Outlined).svg|Inverted version MTV 1981 II.svg MTV 1981 (Yellow).svg MTV 1981 (Blue).svg MTV (Misc).png MTV 1981 (Outline).svg MTV 1981 (No Outline).svg 2381245122b90e68384f8fbe18c8184f--s-icons-logo-google.jpg bandicam 2019-01-25 15-16-59-229.jpg|On-screen bug logo bandicam 2019-01-25 15-16-07-038.jpg|"Incubus Day" On-screen bug logo 2010–present cci2014_sponsor_mtv.jpg|The logo inside a yellow box, seen in promos and on social media. (2014-present) MTV (Women's Day Variant).svg|The logo for International Women's Day with the M flipped upside down to a W. (2019) Idents 1981–2010 MTV2.jpg|"One Small Step", by Buzzco Associates 3184372779_e5a5f3e64e.jpg|"Atomic Era", by Colossal Pictures 3185212038_be0e917afc.jpg|"Escape", by Colossal Pictures MTVmotel1981.png|"M-Motel", by Colossal Pictures" mtv_tunnel_1989-01.jpg|"M-Tunnel", by Colossal Pictures MTVFrenchFries.png|"French Fries", by Colossal Pictures MTVGasstation1982.png|"Service Station", by Colossal Pictures 06.jpg|"Art History", by Colossal Pictures mtv_pool_1989-01.jpg|"Diving M", by Colossal Pictures MTVDancingPeople1987.png|"Dancing People", by Colossal Pictures mtv_kingkong_1990-01.jpg|"M-Zilla", by Broadcast Arts 08.jpg|"Hairy M", by Broadcast Arts mtvfish1983.png|"Fish", by Broadcast Arts mtv_workman89-01.jpg|"Construction Worker", by Edward Bakst 3184367203_cf4f0a5101.jpg|"Bonnie The Cow", by Tom Pomposello 26.jpg|"Trojan M", by Olive Jar Animation MTVCrablegs1993.png|"Crab Legs", by Olive Jar Animation gull.jpg|"Gullotine", by Olive Jar Animation mtv_dolls_1989-01.jpg|"Dolls", by Henry Selick mtv_hell1991-01.jpg|"Bosch", by Voltaire MTVELECTRICPLASMA1983.png|"Metal", by Broadcast Arts mtvclouds1984.png|"Dark Clouds", by Broadcast Arts mtvcitywork1985.png|"Construction", by Woo Art birthday.gif|"1st Birthday", by Buzzco Associates Tooth.png|"Dentist", by Danny Antonucci Shadow graffiti.png|"M-Shadows", by Colossal Pictures Subway.png|"M-Metro", by Broadcast Arts Mechanical Butterfly.png|"Edible Butterfly" mtv.png|"Cats", by Broadcast Arts MTV Buys it.png|"Freddie Buys It", by Broadcast Arts MTV Buys it 2.png|"Sammie Buys It", by Broadcast Arts MTV NAKED.jpg|"Naked", by Colossal Pictures mtv rock in roll.png|"Rockstar", by Broadcast Arts mtvstone.png|"Sword in the Stone", by Richard Schenkman MTV 1981.png|"Skyscraper", by Fred Myers Operation.png|"Operation", by Buzzco Associates MTV Picturebox.png|"Picturebox", by Piotr Dumala O Grito.png|"Munch Scream", by Stefano Koltsidopoulof Calamari Cereal.png|"Calamari Cereal", by Olive Jar Animation mtvdeathcereal1991.png|"Death Cereal", by Olive Jar Animation MAn.jpg|"Man and Cow", by Joe Murray mtvelements1987.jpg|"Elements", by Colossal Pictures mtvdeadbody1987.jpg|"Dead Body", by Colossal Pictures mtvtransformer1991.png|"Robot M" mtvchickenfight1994.png|"Sumo Chicken" mtvdiary1992.png|"Dairy Or MTV", by Colossal Pictures mtvfunnywords1991.png|"Anagram", by Colossal Pictures mtvfryingpan1991.png|"Frying Pan", by Tom Larsen MTVROCKS1986.png|"M Rocks", by Broadcast Arts mtv3d1981.png|"Altered M", by Colossal Pictures MTVsonicfishes1994.png|"Sonic Fish" mtv_babyfood_1989.jpg|"Baby Food" mtv city 1988.jpg|"City", by Nicholas Jennings mtv photocopier 1983.jpg|"Photocopy" mtv shape dungeon 1986.jpg|"Emulsion", by Mark Kitchen-Smith mtv snake 1989.png|"Snake Attack", by Paul Vester mtv butler 1988.png|"Masks '87", by Henry Selick mtv prelude 1994.png|"Prelude", by Bob Price mtv neighborhood 1983.png|"Neighborhood", by Tom Pomposello mtv trapped 1986.jpg|"Fuzzy Doodles", by Sheila Sofian mtv claymen in mirrors 1987.jpg|"Men Over Heels" mtv piano 1992.jpg|"Piano and Puppets", by Brothers Quay mtv congress 1983.png|"White House", by Tom Pomposello mtv room 1985.png|"Psychedelic M", by Colossal Pictures mtv dancing 1982.png|"Dancing Pants", by Buzzco Associates mtv dancing cats 1982.png|"Dancing Cats", by Buzzco Associates mtv more music 1982.png|"Alphabet Lesson", by Buzzco Associates mtv around the clock 1981.png|"Clock", by Broadcast Arts mtv adam and eve 1985.png|"Adam & Eve", by Broadcast Arts mtv independence day 1982.png|"4th of July", by Broadcast Arts mtv meteor crash 1983.png|"Cosmic Crash", by Broadcast Arts 16234_lg.jpg|"Xerox Bug", by Henry Selick vlcsnap-2013-06-28-20h48m42s49.png|"Laser Eye in the Hand" MTV 1983.png|"Diorama" MTV1989.png|"Dragon", by Voltaire MTVBath.png|"Bath", by Henry Selick MTV Paintball.png|"Dot to Dot", by Silver Cloud Productions MTV1987.png|"M-Mollusk", by Colossal Pictures mtvspace1983.png|"Space", by ShadowLight Studios mtvstreetlife1983.png|"Street Life", by Jerry Lieberman mtvdinosaur1985.png|"Dinosaur M", by Olive Jar Animation mtvdeluxemotoroil.1986.png|"M-Hood", by Fred Miles mtvclock1989.png|"Wake Up", by Colossal Pictures mtvpaintsplash1982.png|"Paintbox", by Colossal Pictures mtvfrankenstein1987.png|"Frank-M-Stein", by Olive Jar Animation mtv_nature_91.jpg|"Doubloon", by Passion Pictures mtvcreatures1985.jpg|"Zoom In", by Colossal Pictures mtvmaddentist1989.jpg|"Dentist", by Olive Jar Animation mtvhaircut1991.jpg|"Haircut", by Henry Selick mtvmachine1988.jpg|"Dungeon" MTV1994.png|"Cat Shuffle", by Woo Art MTV1982.png|"Flag Collage" Mtvwild.png|"Wild West", by Peach Animation mtvmonster1987.png|"Monster" mtvtower1983.png|"Archtecure", by Colossal Pictures mtvfactory1982.png|"Factory", by Colossal Pictures mtvgeneric1989.png|"Weird House", by Henry Selick mtvtv1989.jpeg|"Inventions" mtvcitycircles1987.png|"Surreal" mtvbutterflybrown1991.png|"Bees", by Caroline Leaf mtvsandwich1982.png|"Club M", by Broadcast Arts mtvtelevision1981.png|"TV", by Colossal Pictures mtvfaces1989.png|"Spinning Faces" MTVMaskDance.png|"Masks", by Olive Jar Animation Lab.jpg|"Science", by William R. Wright MTVMicroMan1989.png|"MicroMan", by Pete Bishop MTVMainStreet.png|"Main Street", by Deanna Morse MTV1985.png|"Weigh-in" mtvstrata.png|"Strata", by Grinner Hester Untitledbbbbb.png|"Auditions", by The Ink Tank Spongebob Squarepants on MTV.JPG|"SpongeBob SquarePants on MTV" shot0474.png|"Chocolate on MTV" Mtv romans 1989-01.jpg|"Roman watches MTV" Mtv stereo 1989-01.jpg Mtv tophour ident1990-01.jpg Mtv paper1989-01.jpg MTVlogo DoctorsOffice.jpg|"Doctor" MTVlogo-pets.jpg|"Pets at the Park" MTVlogo LobotheButchervariant.gif|"Lupo the Butcher", by Danny Antonucci MTVbumpers BrothersGruntvariant.gif|"Brothers Grunt" MTVlogo faces.jpg|"Potato Head" MTVlogo PotatoHead1989.jpg MTVident monkees.jpg MTVlogo BobRoss.jpg|"Canvas (1)", by Bob Ross Mtv mailman 1989-01.jpg|"M-Neighborhood", by Colossal Pictures Mtv callnow 1989.jpg|"M-O-Matic" MTVlogo aliensurgery.jpg|"Alien Autopsy" MTVlogo SuperJane.jpg|"Comic Book", by Steven Dovas MTVlogo PeterLorre.jpg|"Peter Lorre" MTVlogo jack in a box.jpg|"Jack-in-the-Box", by Voltaire MTVident green head.jpg|"Green Head" MTVlogo greenbillboard.jpg|"Slow Bob (Billboard)", by Henry Selick MTVlogo maincourse.jpg MTVbumpers stage.jpg MTVlogo abyss.jpg|"Diver", by John Peyson MTVlogo boo.jpg|"Boo" MTVlogo bumper Christmas band.gif MTVlogo morphing heads.jpg|"Morphing Faces" MTVlogo Chainsaw.jpg|"Chainsaw", by Colossal Pictures MTVlogo burning.gif|"Voodoo", by Colossal Pictures MTVlogo Bubblegum.jpg|"Bubblegum" MTVLogo InsideOut.jpg|"Inside Out Dating" Tumblr md516oTpV81ro8ysbo1 500.gif|"Swick", by Broadcast Arts Tumblr mumco2hgX81qgapm9o1 400.gif|"Purple & Yellow" 6a00e008dca1f0883401539052f633970b-300wi.jpg MTVlogo India.jpg MTVlogo outtake.jpg MTVlogo frankenskippy.jpg|"Franken Skippy" MTVlogo ghost.jpg|"Spy" MTVlogo girante.jpg|"Kafka", by Piotr Dumala MTVlogo Kafta.jpg|"Gitante" MTVlogo poundingheart.gif|"Pounding Heart" MTVlogo farmer&thecat.gif|"Farmer & Cat", by Kim Deitch & Tony Eastman UnknownMTVlogo.jpg MTVlogo Stopmotion.jpg|"Stop Motion", by Broadcast Arts MTVlogo Unknownvariant.jpg MTVLOGOBobRossvariant2.jpg|"Canvas (2)", by Bob Ross MTVpromo1983.jpg MTVlogo flagcolor.jpg Mtvlogo acidpaint.jpg Mtvbumpers17.PNG|"Wild Gorilla", by Olive Jar Animation Mtvbumpers18.PNG|"Skyscraper", by The Ink Tank Mtvbumpers19.PNG|"Raiders of the Lost M", by Colossal Pictures Mtvbumpers20.PNG|"Art" Mtvbumpers vinyltheif.PNG Mtvbumpers passportxray.PNG|"Airport Scan", by Steve Newman Mtvbumpers paradox.PNG|"Paradox" Mtvbumpers antcolony.PNG|"Ant Colony", by Colossal Pictures Mtvlogo vacuum.jpg Mtvbumper thebeach.jpg|"The Beach" Mtvbumper Mbuilding.jpg|"M-Building", by Olive Jar Animation Mtvlogo B.jpg|"B World" Mtvlogo3.PNG|"Dancing Indians", by Buzzco Associates Mtvlogo7.PNG|"Machine" Mtvlogo5.PNG Mtvlogo6.PNG|"Christmas" Mtvbumpers16.PNG|"3D Glasses" Mtvbumpers14.PNG|"Inventions" Mtvbumpers12.PNG Mtvbumpers13.PNG|"Ducks and Bunnies", by Colossal Pictures Mtvbumpers11.PNG Mtvbumpers9.PNG Mtvbumpers7.PNG|"Vomit" Mtvbumpers5.PNG|"Anatomy X-ray" Mtvbumpers2.PNG Mtvbumpers8.PNG|"Skull Rider" Mtvbumpers1.PNG|"Couch Potato" Mtvbumpers4.PNG|"Breathmint" Mtvbumpers3.PNG|"Taco", by Henry Selick Mtvlogo8.PNG|"Emulsion" Mtvlogo.PNG|"Pin Man" Mtvbumpers15.PNG|"Button Lip" Mtvlogo2.PNG|"Elephant", by Broadcast Arts Njc2MTcxMzA= o mtv30-on-vh1-classic-begins-sat-july-30-6am-est.jpg Mtv ro1.jpg Mtvlogo foodforthought.jpg Mtv europe promo.jpg Mtv christmas commercial.jpg Screenshot 20180122-205338.png Screenshot 20180122-172924-1.png|"Cows" Screenshot 20180122-174140-1.png Screenshot 20180122-174043-1.png|"Merry Toy Round" Screenshot 20180122-173745-1.png Screenshot 20180122-173523-1.png|"Cats Hissing" Screenshot 20180122-175116-1.png Screenshot 20180122-174842-1.png Screenshot 20180122-174638-1.png|"Below into the Crypt" Screenshot 20180122-175751-1.png|"Noodle Head", by Bill Plympton Screenshot 20180122-175934-1.png|"Fly Man" Screenshot 20180122-175327-1.png|"Domino Unstacking" Screenshot 20180122-175550-1.png Screenshot 20180122-193301-1.png|"Vampire", by Olive Jar Animation Screenshot 20180122-193459-1.png|"Angel Rugby" Screenshot 20180122-180037-1.png Screenshot 20180122-193220-1.png|"Global Postcards", by Olive Jar Animation Screenshot 20180122-194617-1.png Screenshot 20180122-194833-1.png Screenshot 20180122-200550-1.png|"Slow Bob (Dimensions)", by Henry Selick Screenshot 20180122-200826-1.png|"Mystery Man", by Joey Ahlbum Screenshot 20180122-195243-1.png Screenshot 20180122-201611-1.png Screenshot 20180122-200851-1.png|"Mystery Man" Screenshot 20180122-202127-1.png|"Cuckoo" Screenshot 20180122-202008-1.png|"Signs" Screenshot 20180122-202421-1.png Screenshot 20180122-202203-1.png|"Dog Food", by Olive Jar Animation Screenshot 20180122-203133-1.png Screenshot 20180122-203058-1.png Screenshot 20180122-203341-1.png Screenshot 20180122-203435-1.png Screenshot 20180122-203745-1.png Screenshot 20180122-203518-1.png|"Climax" Screenshot 20180122-204728-1.png|"Everywhere", by Piotr Dumala Screenshot 20180122-203803-1.png|"Lightbulb" Screenshot 20180122-204955-1.png Screenshot 20180122-205203-1.png Screenshot 20180122-205435-1.png Screenshot 20180122-205712-1.png Screenshot 20180122-205956-1.png Screenshot 20180122-210616-1.png Screenshot 20180122-193656-1.png Screenshot 20180122-194248.png|"Hell", by John Robertson Screenshot_20180123-135732-1.png Screenshot_20180123-140503-1.png Screenshot_20180123-140851-1.png|"Jackpot", by Olive Jar Animation Screenshot_20180123-141014-1.png|"Kucha", by Nusch Nuschi Screenshot_20180123-141357-1.png Screenshot_20180123-141832-1.png Screenshot_20180123-142122-1.png Screenshot_20180123-142353-1.png|"Floating Letters", by Jerry Lieberman Screenshot_20180123-142536-1.png|"Sunset" Screenshot_20180123-142903-1.png|"Ouija", by Olive Jar Animation Screenshot_20180123-143101-1.png|"Kiss" Screenshot_20180123-143127-1.png|"Fish Bowl" Screenshot_20180123-143200-1.png|"Perspective" Screenshot_20180123-143300-1.png Screenshot_20180123-143336-1.png|"Bar-B-Q" Screenshot_20180123-143629-1.png|"Magritte" Screenshot_20180123-143839-1.png Screenshot_20180123-143945-1.png Screenshot_20180123-144035-1.png Screenshot_20180123-145815-1.png Screenshot_20180123-150132-1.png Screenshot_20180123-150948-1.png|"Horse", by Piotr Dumala Screenshot_20180123-151409-1.png|"Scary Halloween", by Beau Tardy Screenshot_20180123-151759-1.png Screenshot_20180123-151957-1.png Screenshot_20180123-152043-1.png Screenshot_20180123-152233-1.png|"Hip Hop" Screenshot_20180123-152425-1.png|"Rubber Stamp", by Lisa Crafts Screenshot_20180123-152456-1.png|"The Experiment Continues" Screenshot_20180123-152856-1.png|"Flipbook" Screenshot_20180123-152937-1.png Screenshot_20180123-153713-1.png|"Circus" Screenshot_20180123-153845-1.png|"Mouth" Screenshot_20180125-020812.png Screenshot_20180125-020750.png Screenshot_20180125-020953.png Screenshot_20180125-021307.png Screenshot_20180125-021417.png|"Cupid", by Simon Pummell Screenshot_20180125-021722.png Screenshot_20180125-022206.png Screenshot 20180123-143442-1.png|"Living Room", by Colossal Pictures Screenshot_20180217-234038.png Screenshot_20180215-204958.png|"Day and Night" Screenshot_20180221-230047.png Screenshot 20180322-233054.png Screenshot 20180320-120834.png Screenshot 20180322-232744.png|"Slime" Screenshot 20180327-201428.png|"Houdini (start)", by Colossal Pictures Screenshot_20180412-155919.png|"Houdini (medial)", by Colossal Pictures Screenshot_20180412-155716.png|"Houdini (end)", by Colossal Pictures Mtvbumpers10.PNG|"Houdini (alternate)", by Colossal Pictures Screenshot_20180416-012246.png Screenshot 20180126-030222.png|"Typewriter" Screenshot 20180126-031621.png Screenshot 20180126-033201.png Screenshot 20180126-031805.png Screenshot 20180128-025104.png|"Laundry" Screenshot 20180128-031440.png|"Rocky versus Brute", by Malcolm Bennett and Aidan Hughes Screenshot 20180128-043226.png|"Brain" Screenshot 20180128-044819.png Screenshot 20180125-022526.png|"Valentine's Day" Screenshot 20180125-023140.png Screenshot 20180125-023644.png Screenshot 20180125-025354.png|"Tattoo", by Robert Brown Screenshot 20180126-025652.png Screenshot 20180126-025508.png Screenshot 20180126-031243.png|"Daily World Record", by Olive Jar Animation Screenshot 20180125-022910.png|"Mystery Man", by Joey Ahlbum Screenshot 20180125-022550.png Screenshot 20180726-183605.jpg Screenshot 20180726-183438.jpg|"Top of the Hour" Screenshot 20180726-183351.jpg|"Neighbor" Screenshot 20180726-183324.jpg Screenshot_20180914-020504.jpg Screenshot_20180914-020433.jpg Screenshot_20181206-172606_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20181206-182300_YouTube.jpg|"Rodeo", by Peach Animation Screenshot_20181206-182547_YouTube.jpg|"Bodybuilder" Screenshot_20181206-182706_YouTube.jpg|"Dial MTV", by Olive Jar Animation Screenshot_20181206-183305_YouTube.jpg|"Feel the Energy", by Beau Tardy Screenshot_20181206-183334_YouTube.jpg|"Hell Freezes Over", by Colossal Pictures Screenshot_20181206-184258_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20181206-184446_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20181206-192432_YouTube.jpg 2009–2010 20180904 190454.jpg 20180904 190506.jpg 20180904 190516.jpg 20180904 190426.jpg 20180904 190401.jpg 20180904 190440.jpg 20180904 190628.jpg 20180904 190644.jpg 20180904 190720.jpg 20180904 190536.jpg 20180904 190550.jpg 20180904 190603.jpg 20180904 190618.jpg Category:MTV Category:MTV Networks Category:Special logos Category:Viacom Category:Time Warner Cable Category:National Amusements Category:Television idents